Davon (Zega)
This is Davon the main character of the Zega series,Florence Bertell, Star Flight and High Road but Akeen(Zega) is the Main Character he is playing the role as the second main character or third since Donnie is taking the role. Davon (Zega) has more appearance than he's counter-parts. 'Story' Davon is master martial artist and karate master by self teaching himself. Years past since the school Florence Bertell save by Akeen along with Earth. Davon return to home were his old friends and family was at Keenan joins him on the way. Since being reunited with his pals, Davon been searching for a college to go to and getting and job. Davon had the money to go to college, While on the to college Davon, someone had call the Zega Fighter tournament, Davon had knew when was in Baltimore for awhile someone took over his family company so but Davon did not won’t enter it, he met other FBAB fighters they had enter, some mystery person came, Davon fought him but lost he was then was captured he got brainwashed but this was really his Orochi form that was never unlocked, Akeen, Donnie, Jessenya, and Emily had to defeat him and won since then Davon has learning to control this power, the 2nd tournament was announced Davon had a team with Donnie, Akeen called the Kusanagi Thrustken Team, they had fought old friends and tough opponents, they made to final at soon then Davon’s Orochi power took over him was Orochi Davon, he badly injured Akeen, but Akeen kept getting up and to fight, while in the Orochi form, he slash Donnie in the neck also by grapping him and then Orochi Davon pure the power of Orochi in him and that power was getting stronger and then he transform to Orochi Donnie, Akeen blast Donnie and him back to normal. After then Akeen fell on the sleep, Davon and then few second Akeen woke up Davon was sleep after the a Fighter name Torch came and took the lighting of Davon and flames Donnie threw the Lewis, Travis and Mike, from then Davon train for days, then he, Akeen, Donnie, Lewis and the others fought but was unable to beat him Akeen flames was taken, but with burning heat in his body Akeen defeated him, since Davon was waiting for the 3rdtournament. Note: The other tournament was all beaten by Akeen. After the tournament, Davon saw Donnie in control the company of his family causing chaos around the world, he train to stop by even his devil gene was never enough, after waking he came back to stop Donnie in the Zega Tournament 32, by then he was not strong enough but a girl that like Donnie defeat him and return the company to Davon’s Family after then Davon travel around the world and came across Akeen and Donnie ever since then he enter a tournament call Zega Millennium Match, and King of Iron Fighters. In King of iron fighters Davon was different than usually his hair change from black to blue to red or yellow, some Okina no Genbu form since then he met Brien and Kelly in the tournament Davon and Akeen was teammates the only two teams in the tournament he left to his next match, since he met some kid name Shoringo, some fan, since then he entered other tournament. In critical battle Davon and the others was in they was badly injured by Zendioku a strong villain, Davon had to use his final move call Orochi Maiden Shun a move that was veto from other fighters in the world this will kill you and the person you fight, after using Davon was gone in thin-air and hero of the world gone threw all memberies and friendship and everything Davon was most remember hero of the world and never will be forgotten, but deep in the sky a new hero come Davon’s reincarnation is L.Davon/Little Davon. 'Zega Fighters 2' After recovering from his Orochi form, Davon felt remorse and was never fighting again, Later Davon got a call form Louis about quiting fighting, Davon lost to Louis because of his lack of training, after then the 2nd tournament was announced Davon had a team with Donnie, Akeen called the Kusanagi Thrustken Team, they had fought old friends and tough opponents, they made to final at soon then Davon’s Orochi power took over him was Orochi Davon, he badly injured Akeen, but Akeen kept getting up and to fight, while in the Orochi form, he slash Donnie in the neck also by grapping him and then Orochi Davon pure the power of Orochi in him and that power was getting stronger and then he transform to Orochi Donnie, Akeen blast Donnie and him back to normal. After then Akeen fell on the sleep, Davon and then few second Akeen woke up Davon was sleep after the a Fighter name Torch came and took the lighting of Davon and flames Donnie threw the Lewis, Travis and Mike, from then Davon train for days, then he, Akeen, Donnie, Lewis and the others fought but was unable to beat him, Akeen flames was taken. ' ' Zega Fighters 3 After waking up and knowing that Torch has stolen his ability to weild lighting, train for 6 week to control the his blue flames, after then the 3rd Zega Fighting tournament team up Donnie and Louis they lost against Akeen, after the battle was over Davon went to the mountain to train for 2 years. Zega Fighters 4 After 3 years after the second Zega Tournament Davon felt something strange, Emily and Donnie was missing and he search but no trace of there power level about 3 week later the 4th Zega Fighting tournament was annouced, Davon decided to find Emily and Donnie. After winning 65 matches, he relized that Emily was alive, but no trace of Donnie, Davon fought a kid name Kenji Fox the same name as Emily's last name, he told Davon, he was looking for his mother Emily, they search as a team but got splitted up, during the 77 th match Davon fought Travis and lost losing 556 points leaving him with 112 point, sometime after he match to the Leauge Round with 233 points. Davon lost all his points to Akeen in the but still in the tournament until it was over. After tournament Davon left to train and to fight stronger warrior, he went Mt.Source, Kenji met him, they challege each other and it's unknown who won, some say Davon won, half say Kenji won. [[Zega VS Marvel Super Hereos|'Zega VS Marvel Super Hereos']] After many days of relaxing, and went to the marvel comic world to pay a visit and attacks back the brotherhood, Davon transform to his KaioKen form and defeated the brotherhod by escape and went to recovery at the X-Men Mansion. Davon had talk with Jean Scott, some strange Artificial Mutant has popping up in the both of there worlds. Jean Scott sent her Junior and Senior X-Men Warrior to Davon's World while Davon brought his Akeen, Jessenya, Desean, PJ, Emliy Nicole and George. 'Ending: In his Davon defeated Mutant Eater, after then Davon pass out, later Kelly found him, heal his wounds, from there Davon called the other and said to see you in 2 years from now.' [[Zega Fighters: Torch Saga|'Zega Fighters: Torch Saga']] At the of the mits end of the third tournament, Davon help Akeen to defeated after Torch was defeated he was regain his power to weild lightning. During the Torch saga, Davon made it to the 6th rounds he face off Denjin, the battle last for 3 hours, Davon had use his Ultimate techique. ' [[Zega Fighters: Emily Saga|'Zega Fighters: Emily Saga]] Davon entering the tournament find Emily and Donnie, because they gone missing. After during the real ending and story of this saga, Davon & Akeen was facing Kenji Great Uncle, to hold off while Chad powers up to his full power thunder dragon power, and stalling time for Emily and Kenji. Davon didn't play much of a big part in this Emily Saga, and at least he was worry about Emily. ' [[Zega Fighters: Donnie Saga|'Zega Fighters: Donnie Saga]] ''' '''It's been 29 years since the first and second Zega Fighting Tournament. Davon spend his life training but before then Davon had kids name Ash and Brock, he taught way of fighting like he does to everyone else. Davon has been for training with Akeen for 14 years to get stronger old as there age is Davon still fight and just don't age. Zega Fighters 29 After 25 years of training, Davon graduted from College and after Davon had 7 kids name Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Wally , Davonjr and Davonjr 3rd. Davon had took a couple of breaks from training and spend time with his Family and Friends at age 4, Davon teaches his kids Martail Arts. During Couple Years Laters, Davon heard about Fighters from the previous Zega Tournament being attack went to check the problem, he able to avoid the attacker for awhile and fought Ouge but was defeated, Ouge took some of his fighting skills, next day Davon woke up and left to warn the others, Davon heard that had all ready been attacked, On that same day the 29th Zega Tournament was annouced, Davon said that why would someone annouce a tournament with Ouge is there attacking fighters, Davon enters the tournament anyway to stop Ouge. Ending During the Thunderstorm while Raining Davon use Kirin and lighting Liger Ninjutsu Technique and defeated Ouge, afterwards he saw Donnie but it was a illusion afterward he return to his family, while stuffing he's face with food Davon beleive that Donnie was still alive out there and promise to return him with his friends and famil7 True Ending Davon left the tournament to talk to Donnie after Donnie defeated Ouge, Davon talk to Donnie there fist, Davon lost the fight because he's still shock that Donnie survive the Vulcano Years ago, afterward Davon woke up being on Akeen's back saying don't worry well find him again buddy. Zega Fighters 30 Davon didn't win the tournament went in total shock when saw Donnie, Davon called his kids on the phone, told them all begone for awhile I'll back soon, he went to find Donnie, Davon came across Davon-1 and Phillips, after defeating them, Davon kept going and Brock his second son join and so as Akeen for a little while, 2 months after the 29th Zega Fighting Tournament, Davon had came back from trianing with his son Brock and his pupil/bestfriend Akeen, Davon felt a wicked but good omen at the same time when, his Devil Gene , Devil Davon called him to search the history of the devil gene and Mishimas, and history of the Wright Clan(Raito no Kuran). Akeen left on his new journey while Davon and Brock head back to Capsule Corporation after going the data they heard the history Donpachi Wright the Great Grandfather of the origin owner of Capsule Corp in the Old Days, couple days later and flow of spiritual aura came to Davon saying: Please save and help to get rid this curse within me. Davon accept the letter and the Zega Fighting Tournament 31. Zega Fighters 31 After so much choas has been gonig around the world had to postpone his True Warrior Journey, Davon went to the Phillips Zaibatsu but was stop by the Cyber Force, Davon use his Instant Transmission to enter the building ask and demand Donnie to stop act of revenge of the curse bloodline, Donnie did say anything but he attack with full force, Davon hold back, and was defeated, Donnie sent the Cyber Force after him, but Davon left to lookout, returning to his Family, gotten a E-Mail from Louis stating that Donnie is annoucing 31st Zega Fighting Tournament, Davon enters to save his pupil from evil within him. Zega Fighters:Resurrection Davon story hasn't changed but he did came across Jun Kazama, after his match with Jun Kazama, Davon had a talk with her and said her son had been threw the same phase, Jun gave Davon advice to form rebel angaist the Phillips Zaibatsu, at first davon didn't want to go angaist his family zaibatsu but he had no choice, He search for Phil and Jason for help. Zega Fighters: Dark Resurrection Davon story hasn't changed but he did came across Jin Kazama, after his talk with Jun, went to search for Jason, before Donnie did it would be difficult due to the Zega Force, Donnie send Ty is best Warrior Force to do the work, Davon brought Douglas and Dylan along to help, Davon and Douiglas the warrior trubes while Dylan went to convince Jason to join them, Douglas told Davon that he handle the warriors and you go handle Ty. Davon VS Ty Davon won the fight angainst Ty, after the fight it snowed the both became allies, and was part of the Rebels Zega Fighters: Light Resurrection After Dylan defeated Jason and explaining the sititution to him, Jason agreed but he said that convince Phil wasn't going to be easy, Davon and the others head back to J-Corporation to rest until they recover, after Jason got contact with but Donnie went full force and went after Phil, Phil defeated Emily and Ralph afterwards, Davon heard the call from Jason, Davon called Akeen to join the rebels but he decline from it. Jason said the only way for him to join is to defeat him, Jason ask where's Davon and lef. Davon went to search for Phil, Devil Donnie and Ralph went after Davon. Davon encounter them, transform to Super Saiyan 30, as went on, other went to find Davon. Zega Fighters 32 After the tournament or during tournament Davon gather all the rebel to set for battle in Sector 32 of Phillips Zaibatsu, Squad 6 led by Travis, while Davon, Louis, and Akeen went to search for the Dragon Balls Zega Fighters 32: Bloodline Rebellion Before the great battle before Donnie & Saleenah, Saleenah pay a visit to Davon, to get stronger, Davon took up the offer Davon told her he can't make you stronger by keep fighting me cause if you do you will die, but I'm only going easy on you, Davon was told Saleenah to find Hwang Junrei & Pheonix Warrior, he told her to go to them for what you search. Davon knew she wanted to get stronger to protect Donnie and defeat, 6 weeks after and during the tournament Davon was defeated by Donnie, so as Louis and Akeen, when came to help, he thought Saleenah wasn't strong enough when Saleenah won, he shock but proud in a way, Davon was given a Senzu Bean by Jessenya was took to Capsule Corp to rest along with the other, Davon came across Donnie, and fought for a short time and walk there seprate ways silently, after then Davon went on his new adventure, while dragging Akeen along the way. Zega Fighters: The War Act(End This Evil Abmition) ﻿ ﻿